Drabbles & Viñetas Ômagadoki Dôbutsuen
by Hessefan
Summary: Series de drabbles y viñetas sobre Shiina y Shishido solamente. Mayormente gen tirando hacia el leve bl si le miras de ese lado con muchas ganas XD
1. Jefe

**Jefe**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: _Si __Oumagadoki Doubutsuen me perteneciera no estaría aquí haciendo un fanfic. Todo de Horikoshi Kouhei._

_

* * *

_

Bueno, ¿qué decir? ¿Que espero que alguien conozca éste manga recién iniciado? XD Va por el capítulo 10 y me aventuré con un drabble porque después de leer el 8 se me ocurrió esta babosada.

Es completamente gen (perdón, pero el furry no me va XD). Me gusta desde ese ángulo la relación de Shishido y Shiina.

Ah, sí, tengo la obsesión de hacer drabbles y viñetas redondos (ni una palabra más, ni una menos).

* * *

**Drabble 300 p.:** _Shiina & Shishido._

_

* * *

_

Se distanció del grupo encaminándose a la oficina, sin tener en claro los motivos ni qué le iba a decir una vez que estuviese frente a él. La puerta se encontraba entre abierta y por ella se oía un espantoso chillido, como el de alguien raspando un vidrio. La curiosidad le llevó a tomar la decisión de espiar sin darse a conocer, pero antes de poder asomar el hocico, Shiina abrió la puerta de imprevisto inquiriéndole de malos modos.  
—¡¿Qué demonios? —El león dio la vuelta, plantando un gesto de pocos amigos—¡¿Qué querías Shishido?  
—Nada —frunció la frente, sencillamente lo había visto marcharse así, con ese semblante extraño; es que de un arrebato eufórico de felicidad por recuperar una de sus manos humanas, le había notado circunspecto. No lo conocía lo suficiente para asegurar algo al respecto, pero sentía que mínimamente debía preocuparse por aquel que le salvó la vida. Aunque Shishido en su orgullo jamás reconocería preocupación hacia ese individuo.  
—Entonces ve a trabajar —impuso el director—, que estamos así por tu culpa.  
—¡Ya te dije, imbécil, que no eres mi jefe! —vociferó de espaldas, yéndose con tranquilidad.  
El mentado cerró la puerta de un sonoro portazo con la mano que apenas mostraba indicios de ser humana. Sonrió, porque en su orgullo podía reconocer que de cierta forma él le había ayudado con el tema. Ahora ya no se debían nada, al menos Shishido sentía que sólo lealtad.

Shiina volvió a lo suyo: con las uñas comprobaba que podía rasgar el vidrio, acto tan inverosímil que sus mullidas manos de conejo no le permitían realizar. Se miró dicha extremidad y sonrió, poco a poco volvía a recordar lo que era ser humano. Y ese primer cambio, por mucho que le costase admitirlo, se lo debía a Shishido.

* * *

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

_En realidad considero que los cambios que vemos y vamos a ver en Shiina se deben y se deberán en gran parte a Hana, ella es la que lo motiva a tener actos humanos; pero la relación de estos dos me encanta :D ya dije que no en plan yaoi, aunque de verlos humanos no me costaría ¡jo!_

_Muchas gracias por leer ^^. Supongo que será lo primero que hay escrito en español de esta serie. Si en el futuro avanza calculo que haré fics con más trama (y por ende mucho más largos)_

_19 de noviembre de 2010_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


	2. Shiina, Shishido y el círculo de Buda

**Shiina, Shishido y el círculo de Buda**

**

* * *

**

_Inspirado en el capítulo 10 del manga, cuando Igarashi es secuestrado :D_

_

* * *

_

La maldita peste marina le había hecho algo a su cuerpo, éste no le respondía y sólo podía hundirse en el fondo del río; eso, sin dejar de lado que el agua comenzaba a ingresar en sus pulmones. Observó su mano humana preguntándose si era el tan _temido_ final, justo cuando comenzaba a liberarse de la maldición, estando tan cerca o al menos un poco más de volver a ser humano. Morirse así, le resultaba injusto, al menos hubiera preferido fallecer en su cuerpo original.

Todo se tornó bruno de repente y su último pensamiento antes de perder la consciencia fue "maldición".

…

Se sentía desorientado, ¿no se suponía que se había ahogado en el río? Lo último que recordaba era su mano. Abrió los ojos, y lo que ahora veía era al desgraciado ese, con cara de pocos amigos, observándolo desde arriba.

¿Preocupación? Acaso, ¿la mirada de Shishido y su rostro reflejaban preocupación?

—Idiota, casi te ahogas —reprochó el león. Si Shiina moría, ¿a quién derrotaría para declararse jefe de la peculiar manada que conformaban en Ômagadoki? No tendría a quien destronar.

—¡Pudiste haber hecho algo más que quedarte mirando como un estúpido! —enfureció, con ganas de saltarle a la yugular pero igualmente sintiéndose débil para hacerlo. —Se lo llevaron —murmuró afligido.

El rostro de Shishido reflejó algo similar a la congoja, en todo su orgullo no podía evitar dejar de reconocer que no había saltado al agua por… miedo. Simple miedo.

Cobarde, eso era: un cobarde.

—Sí, se lo llevaron —musitó en respuesta, y fue tan notorio ese cambio de emociones que al ver al orgulloso león apesadumbrado, Shiina no pudo evitar acotar:

—¡Ya lo recuperaremos! —No era consuelo barato, él estaba dispuesto a recuperarlo. Sentía el calor de Shishido junto a él pese a la humedad que desprendía no sólo el pelaje del león sino además toda su prenda que ahora se adhería a su mullido cuerpo.

—Lo sé —frunció la frente—¡No necesito que me lo digas, yo le patearé el culo a ese pez deforme!

—Entonces quita esa cara de gatito mojado —solicitó con ponzoña logrando que Shishido se cabrease y le diese una patada en las costillas. Lo sabía por Hana, que los gatos le temen al agua. Ella siempre estaba parloteando a su lado sobre los animales y todas esas cosas que los ecologistas saben, y algo de todo eso a veces se le guardaba en la mente.

—Será mejor volver…

—Al menos te has arrojado al agua para sacarme. No eres tan inútil después de todo.

Pese a las duras palabras del conejo, Shishido esbozó una minúscula sonrisa. Era la manera que había encontrado el director para darle las gracias. Enseguida borró la mueca de los labios tratando de adoptar una postura más digna.

—Ahora no te debo nada. Lo hice sencillamente porque… —silenció de golpe, quería darle a entender al otro que no le interesaba su bienestar y que todo lo había hecho por _obligación_ pero sonaba tan estúpido en su boca. —No te cargaré, saco de pulgas. Así que si estás bien, levántate y camina.

Shiina soltó un suspiro lánguido. No iba a darle las gracias, de todos modos. Al final ninguno de los dos había podido evitar que secuestrasen a Igarashi. Volvería al zoo y pensaría en un plan para rescatarlo, comprendía que debía ir solo para no arriesgar a sus compañeros, pero tampoco podía dejar liberado el zoo al azar. Necesitaba alguien fuerte que lo custodiase mientras estuviera ausente… Observó de reojo a Shishido y chistó por lo bajo, como si estuviese enojado consigo mismo por reparar en él.

* * *

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

_Viñeta de 600 palabras, no más. Yo dije que a medida que avanzase el manga podría hacer fics con más contenido. Muchas gracias por leer si es que hay algún lector de este manga XD_

_29 de noviembre de 2010_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


	3. Estoy atiborrado con tu amor

_Bueno, este sí tiene un bl más notorio XD. Basado al final de la saga del acuario. ¡Y estoy tan triste de que hayan cancelado la serie! Aunque también lo entiendo, porque no era "oh, la historia", pero a mi me entretenía._

* * *

**Viñeta: 500 p.**

* * *

Shiina frunció el ceño, ¿qué tanto tenía que andar mirándolo ese gato con pulgas? Viró en la silla, para de inmediato volver a girar y enfrentarlo.

—¿Qué, tengo monos en la cara que te me quedas mirando?

Shishido lo señaló y luego pestañeó. Fue ahí que Shiina estiró el cuerpo hacia adelante para verse mejor en el espejo. La emoción le duró poco, antes de que pudiera gritar ¡Soy humano! Volvía a tener su sempiterna forma de conejo a la que tanto comenzaba a acostumbrarse.

Eso sucedió varias veces más, para desconcierto del director y del león. A tal punto que el fenómeno le llevó a mostrar interés por quien menos tenía interés, según el mismo Shishido. La vio a la cuidadora de espaldas, juntando el heno de una de las jaulas, y la llamó a su estilo:

—Ey, mujer…

—¿Qué pasa, Shishido-kun? —Hana esperó pacientemente a que el león revelase las verdaderas razones de permanecer tanto tiempo ahí, siendo una silenciosa compañía.

Había notado que algo inquietaba a Shishido desde hacía días, y suponía el esfuerzo que le supuso al orgulloso animal reconocerlo e, incluso, dignarse a hablarle pasado unos cuantos minutos de hondo mutismo.

Shishido le contó en cortas y secas palabras lo que ocurría; que cada tanto, especialmente cuando Shiina y él quedaban solos por azares del destino, podían ver como recuperaba su forma humana por escasos segundos.

Hana dejó la escoba y meditó profundamente al respecto. La sonrisita boba de la chica logró encresparlo.

—¡YA! Mujer, que no leo la mente.

—No, es que… —Un rubor se instaló en sus mejillas, no podía sacar esas conclusiones—Pienso que… si Shiina recobra su forma humana con amor… —las palabras del pez del acuario que había secuestrado a Igarashi volvían a golpear su mente.

—¿Qué? —Temió preguntarlo.

Hana dejó caer la escoba al suelo y alzó los brazos exhalando un grito desconcertante.

—¡Es amor!

El resto de los integrantes de Ômagadoki, Shiina incluido, dejaron de lado lo que estaban haciendo para dirigir su interés hacia la jaula de donde provenía el reconocible alarido de Hana. El director vio al león agitado, dando tumbos alrededor de la joven:

—¡¿Qué? ¡¿Estás loca? ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir algo semejante? ¡Es un conejo! ¡CO-NE-JO! —Repitió fuera de sí mientras Hana reía sin poder contenerse, no por maldad sino por alegría. Por haber descubierto en el sonrojo de Shishido la evidente respuesta.

—¿De qué hablan esos dos? —cuestionó la serpiente dejando de masajear las peludas patas de su director, para retomar inmediatamente la labor.

—¡Ni siquiera somos de la misma especie, y es macho! —Fue el último grito desconcertante de Shishido.

Shiina chistó y se hundió en su silla. Él también le había preguntado a Hana, horas atrás, exactamente lo mismo, para recibir exactamente la misma respuesta.

Entendía muy bien la cólera del león en ese momento, pues el también quiso mutilar a Hana por simplemente mencionar algo semejante.

_¡Es un león!_ Le había gritado, con todo el aire de sus pulmones.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

_Muchas gracias por leer ^^._

_25 de julio de 2011_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


End file.
